We Still Need To Talk
by bitof-danger
Summary: Set after the Miss Mystic Falls event thats meant to happen in 4x07. Builds up to the Damon and Elena Dance still infront of the fireplace; She was tired, not through lack of sleep,did vampires even need sleep? No, she was tired of everything. Klaus, 'the five', this twisted 'love' triangle, this stupid curse, Stefan. She was especially tired of Stefan.Delena, Rated T for Language
1. After The Storm

**_Hey! This is probably part one of two or three, its set in 4x06 for what I think the Delena fireplace dance scene will be like. Basically its set in the evening after loads of crazy stuff has happened at the Miss Mystic Falls event, but I haven't included any of that because I haven't had any big ideas for that yet, so sorry if you're confused by any of this! Hope you enjoy, thankyou for wanting to read!_**

**_I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries, or the characters etc,_**

* * *

_She was tired, not through lack of sleep... did vampires even need sleep? _

_No, she was tired of everything. Klaus, 'the five', this twisted 'love' triangle, this stupid curse, Stefan. She was especially tired of Stefan._

_Even before the dance she was done_, a morning of pre-breakup Caroline bitching about some argument she'd had with Tyler; something about a bottle and a wall, was enough for her.

_And to make things worse there was Stefan. Kind, loyal, wonderful Stefan. Stefan who had broken up with her yesterday. He'd been giving her puppy eyes all day… serious puppy eyes, 'Elena I know we're not exactly great at the moment, but I just want you to know that I'll always love you' kind of eyes. Seriously not helping her with all the other problems in her life. Then there was Damon and everything that she felt._

_She didn't want to talk about it, Stefan's sad face was enough to think about and somehow seeing Damon in that …fitted… tux made concentration so much harder. Especially seeing him look up at her with those vulnerable ocean eyes from the bottom of the Lockwood stairs like he had a year ago. Right then she just wanted to grab him and tell him everything she felt, like a song she'd known off by heart. But her head had stopped her._

Elena looked up from her daze and stepped out Damon's Chevy onto the gritty Salvatore driveway and looked up. The dark blue sky was filled with glowing specks of light, the clearest night she'd seen for a while now. She had decided before she had left the event that she couldn't go back to her house, after her previous argument with Jeremy about keeping his hunters mark from her hadn't left them on the best of terms.

She looked down from the sky and peered at Damon through the car window. He looked… beautiful, she felt like his ocean blue eyes could see into her soul. She felt naked, open, her emotions exposed to his stone hard face. She felt her eyes bore into him too. She could see the contrast between his vulnerable eyes and his straight staring face.

**(Damon)**

_He watched as she climbed out the car with grace, even in her darkest times she was able to look astonishing. He caught her eye after she looked down from observing the sky, the light from the moon had landed on her cheekbones making her face glow like the beacon of light that she was to him._

_He was tired too, tired of this never-ending struggle. He's loved her for a while now and had just finally got used to the fact that it would never be him, that it was 'always' Stefan for her. Now she's apparently 'changed her mind' he didn't know what to do. But Yes, Stefan was right; today was a pretty freaking good day for him. Even though crazy shits happened, he knew that in the end for that one day… he felt kind of chosen for once.  
_

He looked away because he didn't want to freak her out with his staring, so he walked towards the front door knowing she would be following close behind him.

** (Elena)**

She'd spent enough time in this house that she'd stopped jumping whenever the huge front door slammed closed, but this time was different. The unusually loud bang of the door closing shocked her out of her skin and earning her a humorous smirk from Damon. She could have sworn she had heard him mumble something about 'baby-vamps' and 'annoying amounts of superhuman hearing' under his breath.

She watched has he continued walking by the lit up fireplace and pouring himself a glass of bourbon. She was stuck standing at the edge of the room watching him drink the amber liquid down in one like it was water, she always wondered how he was able to do that.

"We still need to talk Damon," She asked confidently. But that was the last thing she was right now, confident.

He freezed and stared into his empty glass and after a moment finally glanced at her, he seemed a bit unprepared for anything today. He obviously didn't know much about her and Stefan's break up, just not as much as she'd liked. _It had been an odd day for him too._

* * *

**oooh so please review and tell me what you thought! This is my very first fic and i'd love to know if people are actually reading it. Next chapter should be out soon... and we'll get to the dance still then...maybe xxxxx thankyou ! xxxxx**


	2. The Mess I Made

**Hey again, thankyou for the reviews and follows and faves! It means so much to me that people are actually enjoying what I write, even the Idea people are reading it is weird! This is Part 2, and I promise we'll get to the dance bit soon, it'll just take a while to prep seeing as i've actually gone of corse from my original plan! ... enjoy! xx**

**I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries or its characters etc...**

* * *

**(Damon)**

_He didn't want to know. Well… of course he wanted to know, but what if it was bad? What if she was going to tell him despite her breakup with his brother she didn't want him, or what if she wanted him but wasn't happy and left… what if he wasn't good enough? what would he do then?_

"Elena," he said clearly, "I'm tired, you're tired, we're both tired. Save '_the talk'_ for another time?" he said grabbing his bourbon bottle and passing Elena and successfully managing not to make eye contact on his way towards the stairs.

Elena sighed and sped over and grabbed his arm forcing him to turn and face her, he looked up into her eyes and saw that she was also vulnerable too. He hadn't really thought about her feelings about her and Stefan's break-up.

**(Elena)**

It was obvious that he knew, she had guessed from the first second she saw him this afternoon. They'd caught each others eyes from across the Lockwood hall, she wasn't actually competing today to be 'Miss Mystic Falls' but she still dressed up.

_She hadn't felt very beautiful for a while, usually when she looked in the mirror she felt disgusted with herself, but this afternoon was different. She had walked in with Matt and Caroline, and had spotted Damon from across the room. He was obviously frozen on the spot… looking at her? Elena; the pale, thin, monster girl, and he was staring at her? With a genuine smile she looked into his eyes, all she could see was love and admiration. Did he really think that much of her? Of course she'd seen that look before, but back then she had sent her reaction to the part of her heart that she'd hidden from herself. _

_And for that short moment she had felt beautiful, maybe she isn't all that disgusting if someone is able to love her that much? But she was suddenly scared, all that love radiating from him… she could almost feel it too. If she gave in, gave in to all her feelings for him, what if after all that's happened she isn't good enough for him. She isn't Rose or Sage that's for sure. What if he finds her boring and dull, what if he stops loving her?_

"Now Damon, we talk now." She said coldly and dragged him towards fireplace.

**(Damon)**

After being dragged like a fucking child he eventually sat down next to her on the couch next to the roaring fire. He tried his best not to make actual eye contact with her, he figured staring into the space over her right shoulder would suffice. They sat there for a while before anyone began talking, it was so quiet apart from the odd crack of the fire that you could almost hear their non-existent heartbeats.

As he was just about to make a remark about wasted time and speed off to his room, he heard her take a slow breath in. After sitting rather far away from each other for a matter of time she moved up and grabbed his hand and started her speech.

"You of all people know how I feel right now, so you know why It's hard to say anything… you also know that me and Stefan aren't together anymore…" She took another deep breath. "I think I've known for a while that me and Him where over, I just only had to admit it, and now we're done I finally know why. This stupid.. crazy, unintentional, unbreakable thing between you and me got in the way."

That was when his hand finally wrapped round hers...

**(Elena)**

_After feeling his hand on hers she looked down and lightly smiled at their entwined fingers, he was still looking over her shoulder but she could tell he was taking it all in. She could feel her eyes beginning to water as she carried on._

"And now I know Damon, I know how I feel. And the only thing I want to do is … tell you everything. Everything that I know, because god knows I can't keep it in any longer-" Just as she tasted the saltines of the tears now running down her face she looked down in shame.

"But I can't, Damon. I can't make out the words because I'm scared. I'm scared of the way I feel for you and especially the way you feel for me. It scares me Damon? The idea of me giving in scares me, the idea of your impossible love consuming me whole that I cant breath…" she was fully crying now, her shoulders shaking, her tears falling on their joined hands. "It_ scares_ me Damon. Everything scares me now… but I feel your love that also saving me? Saving me from turning everything off, the way it saved me from taking my life last night on the bridge. Without feeling your love I don't think I'd make it very far, without you being here I don't think I'd make it at all." She brought up her courage and held his face, now he was looking at her. She stared into the eyes that bore into her soul and realised that they were shimmering with tears too.

"I-I love you. I love you so much that when you touch me hand I can't breathe, that when you're not around I feel a little bit empty… a little bit lost." She had stopped crying now but the tears still fell, by now their foreheads where touching and their entwined hands where resting on her lap. "But after everything what you said was correct Damon, it_ is_ right… but not right _now…" _She took her hands away from his and sat up straight on the sofa.

"Everything's just so fresh and new and today the way you looked at me made me feel like I could survive, that I could make it as a vampire… If we rush into this now you might not like me, you might not love me anymore. And if you stopped- … if you stopped loving me then I don't know what would happen," More tears fell down her face as she voiced her greatest fear. Her head has sunk to its lowest as she stared at her empty hands, she could still feel the warmth of Damon's palm marked on her hands but now they where empty she just felt cold_ and alone_.

* * *

**Tried to end on a little bit of a cliffhanger aha, one more chapter left, and the promised dance scene will come very soon! I hope you enjoyed this, it was a little out of character for Elena especially I think, I did go a little crazy at the end aha, if you liked please review! I dont mind if its anonymous or short, just tell me what you thought xxxxxxxx**


	3. Everything For A Reason

**Hey guys, I just had to update again seeing as I had already practically written it all yesterday! This is sadly the last so enjoy! The characters are also very OOT again, especially Damon this time it seems. I do understand this is the last thing that's going to happen, but we can all wish aha xxxx**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its Characters etc...**

* * *

**(Elena)**

_Just to add to her feeling of loneliness she was now mortally embarrassed. She seriously hadn't thought this through and now she was stuck staring into thin air unable to breathe._

She was still shivering from nervousness, even though everything she had just said came out so fast and so easy that she barely put any thought into what she was saying. She took another deep breath in, and after thinking of a suitable conclusion she just said quietly "I know it's too much to ask and I've hurt you so much that I can't take it anymore. But I just need you to wait …wait for me to be ready. Because now I have no idea what I'm meant to do. I'm still not even sure if this is real, but one thing I do know is whatever we have, that's real. I know its real because it isn't new, everything that I feel for you has just been getting more… intense. If we act now you might think that I'm only saying this because Stefan and me are now over when it's the complete opposite. And as much as I want this to work, I need you to wait for me to know what this is."

**(Damon)**

_He was frozen in place with his hands still holding the ghost of hers. He could feel the first of his tears running down his face. Damon wasn't much of a crier; but after everything that's happened since he came back to mystic falls a year ago, he just didn't care anymore. He was stuck staring at the side of her head, which had stopped shaking now and was just facing her hands. He could slightly still feel the warmth of her forehead on his from only a moment ago._

_He'd been waiting for this moment for a very long time now, and it wasn't exactly as planned. He'd love to say that he's been confident that shes loved him for a while now – seeing as he was pretty sure about that only a few months ago. But after this evening he felt like his entire world had shifted and his heart had broken in two. He didn't get how she could even think up such an idea that he'd ever stop loving her. The truth was sad and lonely but whatever situation Elena ends up in, human or vampire, with him or with his brother; __**he would always love her.**_

_Elena's confessions aren't usually great on his behalf and he usually has a lot of rubbish to say about most the things that come out of her mouth, but this one was different. This time he had nothing to say. Not even a sarcastic joke, not even a smirk to make her blush... nothing._

**(Elena) **

After sitting beside each other for a long time, still neither of them has anything to say. He hadn't said anything yet… _what does that mean? Didn't he care…?_ She hadn't been one for ultimate romance till Stefan and even then she wasn't all that good. She was too late. Damon doesn't care, he's moved on.

Elena had stopped crying but she was so mortified by her terrible speech that she was stuck still with embarrassment. That was until she felt a weight lift off the sofa next to h her and suddenly Damon was standing in front of her with his hand stretched out in front of her.

She slowly lifted her head and looked up at him, it was the first time they'd shared eye contact in a long time now and she was astonished by the look on his face.

His face was practically emotionless, angry if anything; but his eyes where a different story. _She often got caught looking into his deep ocean eyes, earning an odd look from Stefan but now she had permission._

She was too shocked by his actions to ask what he was doing so she tipped her head with confusion and reached out to touch his hand. When their hands met he held it tightly and pulled her to a stand and pulled her towards the rather large space in front of the still alight fireplace.

They hadn't stopped looking at each other since their hands touched and she didn't think she could ever stop with the way he was looking at her.

**(Damon)**

He was also surprised his actions, for it wasn't at all intentional, he'd been planning on talking to her today when they danced at the Miss Mystic Falls event but that never actually happened. It was just the way she looked at him after he had stopped her from taking her life yesterday, she made him feel like he had saved the world and to him he had, he'd saved _his world_.

"We never got that dance you promised," he said casually.

"…But there's no music?" she managed to say, so quietly that if he wasn't a vampire he probably wouldn't hear.

"Do we really need music 'Lena?" he asked as they started slow dancing.

He could feel her slowly melt into his embrace and entwine her fingers into his and hold on like a lifeline, the look in her eyes showed confusion and he didn't blame her. He was confused himself. So he said fuck you to the world and all the problems in their life and held her. The idea of her being this close to him made is dead heart skip a beat, and it felt like a millions years.

**(Elena)**

_The feeling of his hand around hers felt so right. After a moment of staring at him, still not knowing what's going on she put her head onto the crook of his neck and decided it doesn't matter what this means; their together, and this felt right. Their bodies turned as they span slowly round the small area lit by the fire. The whole room was covered in waltzing shadows as she closed her eyes and let out more tears. Right now she didn't care whether he still loved her or not, whether he would wait for her through this drama. He was here now, and that was all that mattered._

"I could _never_," she heard him say quietly,

"I could _never_ stop loving you, human or vampire, if you've grown old and don't remember me I'll still love you, even if you've had children with my brother I'll still love you. Even if you hate me I'll love you forever"

That's when he let go of her hand and lightly cupped of her face, they'd stopped dancing now and where just stuck staring at each other next to the fireplace. She could feel tears trailing down her face. She couldn't believe she'd even doubted his love, doubted him. The fire was slowly dying down now and their dancing shadows had now come to a slow still leaving a slight warm glow around the room. She could smell the bourbon on his breath and the musky Damon scent that always makes her calm down. She was frozen staring into his eyes trying to understand what he was saying.

" scary Elena, but when it's_ real_ you never walk away. And _this is real, _everything here is real" he said gesturing between them both.

Then she kissed him. This kiss was different to all their others; their first one was when she hadn't accepted her feelings for him yet but she knew some where there, their second kiss had been a surprise, she had expected Damon's kisses to be rough and overwhelming. But no, it was just delicate and passionate. Their most recent kiss had been in that horrible motel in Denver, that's when she knew. This kiss was so different.

She felt like it was a conversation between the two. He had tensed up with un-expectancy at the beginning but eventually he had melted in to her touch. Suddenly his hands where round her waist pressing them together, her hands ran paths through his raven hair pulling him closer, it was a slow kiss. By the time it had ended she understood.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with fresh tears of love and happiness.

She'd seen Damon smile on rare occasions, like when she first met him or after he killed Elijah for the first time, she could even slightly remember the look on his face the first time she woke up during her transition. But none where as bright and as genuine as the look on his face right this second. It wasn't his usual smug grin or sarcastic smirk, it was practically a showcase for his perfect teeth, his eyes showed the picture of hope, admiration and love. She brought her head towards his and where now touching foreheads. Suddenly all her agony had faded away with one look. It was then she decided. It was like he was the last puzzle piece to her never-ending puzzle. He was the lifeboat bringing her back to shore after being lost at sea for her whole life; suddenly nothing else mattered when he held her. She knew he'd always save her, he'd always fight for her and she'd always fight for him. He was her best friend, she was his all and he was hers.

"Take as long as you like Elena, take forever to decide. I'd wait a million for you. I'd always wait for you, I'll wait forever."

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review your opinion, good or bad so I know what I did well and not so well aha, thats the end so I hope you liked it ahah - And sorry for the cringefest at the end, it had to be done. Thankyou! xxxx**


End file.
